The instant invention relates to shrink wrap packaging, and more specifically to shrink wrap gift bags configured, arranged and manufactured for standard gift boxes so that upon the application of heat from a conventional hair dryer, or similar heat source, the packaging neatly conforms to the box configuration and results in an aesthetically appealing outer wrapping.
Gift wrapping for holidays and other gift giving events can be stressful, time consuming, and expensive. Accordingly, there have been a number of attempts to introduce alternative wrapping methods to save time and money. For example, the use of paper gift bags has become common when the gift does not have to be mailed or otherwise concealed for an extended period of time. In any event, it is believed by the Applicants that shrink wrap gift bags configured to closely resemble actual paper wrapping could be an acceptable, even desirable, alternative to conventional paper wrapping in gift giving circumstances. For example, shrink wrap gift bags might be a speedy and inexpensive alternative for gift wrapping services in malls, or may be a preferred alternative for individuals and companies that send gift boxes through the mail.
In general, heat shrink wrapping is well known in the packaging art. Heat shrink wrappings are commonly used in industrial and commercial applications for the packaging of boxes that are to be sold at retail. For example, see the US patent to Suzuki U.S. Pat. No. 5,048,687. In commercial applications such as in the Suzuki patent, shrink wrap is applied to the boxes by machines that are specifically configured for wrapping the subject box, cutting and heat sealing the edges of the material and then applying heat to shrink the material to conform to the box. The materials and devices utilized in these processes are unsuitable for application to the home market.
Heat shrink wrapping has also been introduced to the retail market for custom wrapping of odd shaped articles, such as fruit baskets, and other food items, etc. For example, the U.S. Patent to Harris U.S. Pat. No. 4,815,603 discloses a method of wrapping a fruit basket, the U.S. Patent to Harris U.S. Pat. No. 4,941,572 discloses a method of wrapping flowers for shipment, and the U.S. Patent to Weinberg et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,555,025 discloses a bag construction for a vacuum form shrink bag with an integral carrying handle for packaging food products.
There has also been an attempt to introduce plastic wrap packaging to the at-home market for use in the wrapping of gifts. In this regard, the U.S. patent to Dixon U.S. Pat. No. 5,186,988 represents the closest prior art to the subject matter of the present invention of which the applicant is currently aware. The U.S. Patent to Dixon discloses a gift wrapping bag or envelope formed from sheets of a plastic material. The preferred embodiment as disclosed in Dixon provides the gift bags in a roll wherein individual bags can be torn from the roll for use, similar to a roll of plastic garbage bags. Intermediate tear strips are provided within the roll for use as closure ties. The disclosure further indicates that xe2x80x9ccorner portions of the bags may be formed from a heat shrinkable materialxe2x80x9d to provide a snug fit around multi-cornered boxes. Although the Dixon patent is a good example of the general concept, there are several design flaws in the actual construction of the bag which have likely prevented the concept from being realized commercially. The first perceived flaw is that it is extremely difficult, if not impossible, for plastic sheets to be formed with areas thereof having different formulations to provide shrink wrapping only in those designated areas. Secondly, because the bags are not completely formed from shrink wrap plastic, the finished wrapping likely will not conform to the actual shape of the article and therefore may not be entirely aesthetically appealing. In addition, tear strip closures do not provide a neat and tidy closure when wrapping conventional square boxes. It is also believed that shrink wrapping only certain portions of the box would result in distortion of any decorative indicia printed on the plastic, resulting in skewed or deformed decorative pictures, which again would detract from the aesthetic or decorative look of the finished wrapping. Another manufacturing drawback to the disclosed embodiments is the preference to have the tear strips formed from a woven material. Again, it is believed that it would be difficult, if not impossible, to form the perforated tear strips from another type of material.
While the Dixon patent is evidence of a prior attempt to produce a domestic plastic gift bag system, market research and study has shown that such products utilizing the Dixon patent are not available on the market. Accordingly, there is a need for a shrink wrap product for at-home shrink wrapping.
The instant invention provides an improved heat shrinkable gift bag that is specifically configured and arranged for simple and effective at-home shrink wrapping of gift boxes using a home hair dryer. The gift bag consists of a monolithic sheet of heat shrinkable plastic film formed into a side-weld envelope style bag. The plastic film preferably has a gauge thickness of about 80-100 gauge and further has a shrink ratio in both x and y orientations of the film balanced according to bag size and function to provide a uniform and consistent shrink profile upon the application of heat thereto. The plastic film is formed into a side-weld type bag wherein the inner surface of the plastic film is folded over on itself along a transverse line to define a rear bag panel and a front bag panel, the front bag panel being shorter that the rear bag panel to thereby form an extended lip for closure of the bag. The front and rear bag panels are welded along opposing side edges thereof thereby providing a closed bottom end, closed side edges and an open top end forming a lipped mouth of the gift bag. A self-adhesive strip is disposed on the extended lip for use in sealing the mouth of the bag closed. The outer surface of the plastic film may have a central printed area extending in a longitudinal strip along the length of the film. The plastic film is preferably provided in an opaque color, such as white, and may then be over printed with decorative patterns and indicia, such as holiday or special occasion patterns, to simulate conventional wrapping material. To facilitate welding of the side edges of the bag during manufacture, the extreme side edge of the outer surface is best left un-printed, leaving narrow border strips along opposing side edges of the central printed area which are devoid of any printed indicia. The absence of any printing inks along the weld line allows the use of less expensive seal bars inasmuch as the inks will not melt and stick to the seal bars. The un-printed border strips are of minimal width so that un-printed areas adjacent to the weld lines of the bag are minimized.
To maximize effectiveness in providing a wrapping system which is easy to use and which provides a superior finished look, bags are manufactured in sizes which are only slightly larger than the boxes for which they will be used to wrap. As a general rule, the Applicants have found that the dimensions of the bag should not be any more than 20% larger than the dimensions of the box, and preferably not more than 10% larger. Proper dimensioning of the bags will permit a loose accommodation of the box when first inserted, and then snugly and tightly engage the box when shrunk.
Accordingly, among the objects of the instant invention are:
(1) the provision of a shrink wrap gift bag that is specifically configured, sized and manufactured so that the bag closely conforms to the box when shrunk;
(2) the provision of such a shrink wrap gift bag wherein the bag is configured in the shape of an envelope with an adhesive backed lip closure;
(3) the provision of such a shrink wrap gift bag wherein the shrink wrap plastic utilized is of the type that is activated within the heat range of a typical home hair dryer; and
(4) the provision of such a shrink wrap gift bag wherein the plastic is formulated with a shrink ratio balanced for a consistent uniform shrinkage whereby the decorative patterns appear uniform throughout the package after shrinking.
Other objects, features and advantages of the invention shall become apparent as the description thereof proceeds when considered in connection with the accompanying illustrative drawings.